1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for analyzing an impact of change in an organizational entity.
2. Related Art
Changes within an organizational entity (i.e., a for-profit business entity, a non-profit business entity, governmental entity, etc.) may result from changes elsewhere in the entity, and the resultant changes in the entity may have a significant impact on the organizational entity (e.g., business results for a business entity). However, this impact may be difficult to analyze if the changes elsewhere in the organizational entity propagate in a complicated manner through the organizational entity. Thus there is a need for an organized method of analyzing changes within an organizational entity resulting from changes elsewhere in the organizational entity.